The Amazing Adventure
by Riyufi Rizu
Summary: Ini adalah kisah petualangan dari seorang pemuda tampan yang bernama Sasuke. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan bocah misterius yang selalu membantunya. Naruto namanya. Mereka berdua pun menjalani suatu petualangan yang menyenangkan dimana banyak tantangan dalam perjalanannya. #gabisabikinsummary - -" Ini adalah fic baru di fandom Naruto. Selamat membaca yaa... (inspirated by Magi)


"Aku tidak membencimu." Suara anak kecil menggema. Tampak siluet bayangan anak kecil sedang duduk di ruangan yang gelap dengan sinar matahari yang masuk di celah celah atap. Anak itu mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap bagian gelap di depannya.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah memanfaatkan tubuhmu untuk aku tinggal. Seharusnya kau membenciku." Suara berat terdengar menyeramkan. Namun anak itu hanya tersenyum dan tidak tampak ketakutan.

"Aku tidak merasa begitu. Bukankah kau hanya ingin menjagaku?" Ujar anak itu. "Oh ya, kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal. Oleh karena itu kita adalah teman." Anak itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah sisi gelap itu.

 **THE AMAZING ADVANTURE**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning**

 **typo(s), alur tidak jelas, abal, OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **R n R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda sedang bersusah payah mengangkut ber-tong tong minuman anggur segar ke bagian belakang kereta kuda. Minuman yang memabukkan itu akan ia kirim ke negeri tetanga atas perintah Tuan Danzo. Pemuda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, ia berusia 16 tahun. Sasuke merupakan seorang yatim piatu. Oleh karena itu, pemuda dengan postur badan tinggi, kulit putih seputih porselen serta tak lupa wajah tampan nya itu rela kerja sebagai buruh agar dapat menghidupi kebutuhan hidupnya.

"Yo, Sasuke! Kau masih saja bekerja untuk Si Danzo itu." Ujar salah seorang kenalannya seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan tong anggur yang terakhir di belakang kereta kuda. Ia menoleh pada orang yang menepuk pelan pundaknya, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan uang."

Jika diperhatikan sekilas, senyuman Sasuke tampak seperti malaikat, tampan dan begitu cerah tanpa beban masalah yang menggelayutinya. Tetapi jika dilihat seksama, senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh pemuda tampan itu adalah kepalsuan. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum getir dan tampak seperti senyuman palsu atas segala penderitaan yang ia alami.

"Ah, Sasuke. Kau ini kan tampan. Kau melamar kerja dimana pun juga pasti mereka akan menerimamu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari pekerjaan lain saja yang lebih baik? Dari pada bekerja dengan Si Tua Danzo itu." Ucap kenalannya Sasuke menasehati.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sangat bersyukur dengan pekerjaan ini karena Danzo-sama membayarku dengan cukup mahal." Elak Sasuke. Ia melihat ke kereta kudanya. "Ah, maaf ya. Aku harus pergi mengantarkan anggur anggur ini. Sampai jumpa."

'Ada alasan lain yang membuatku lebih memilih pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak boleh diketahui oleh negara itu. Jika aku ketahuan, aku pasti... '

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya menuju ke bagian depan kereta kudanya. Ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki sedang menikmati tidurnya di atas tempat duduk kusir kereta. Sasuke terkejut dan memandang bingung bocah tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

'He? Siapa bocah aneh ini? Bisa bisanya dia tidur dengan tenangnya di tempat ini.' Batinku kesal. Hampir saja aku mengangkat dan melemparnya hingga ke jauh jauh jika saja dia tidak mengingatkanku dengan masa kecilku dulu. Melihat bocah itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan kaos oranye polos ditambah lagi diwajahnya terdapat 3 goresan garis di masing-masing pipi bocah itu.

'Jadi kasihan. Apa anak ini tidak punya orang tua ya?' Aku melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memperhatikanku maupun anak itu. 'Sepertinya dia tidak punya orang tua dan dia menumpang tidur di sini. Baiklah, tak apa. Aku juga harus cepat mengantar anggur anggur ini.'

 **Sasuke POV End**

Beberapa menit setelah kereta kuda itu berjalan, bocah yang sedari tadi tidur di samping Sasuke itu terbangun akibat gerakan kereta yang mengganggunya. Tanpa mengurangi laju kereta kudanya, Sasuke menoleh ke bocah misterius itu.

"Ungh―" Bocah itu mendudukkan dirinya seraya mengusap mata pelan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun." Ujar Sasuke datar. Melirik sebentar ke bocah tersebut lalu kembali melihat ke depan.

Bocah lelaki itu melihat sekeliling. Semuanya bernuasa pasir dan juga batu-batuan. Segera saja ia tersadar dan melotot tajam ke satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya. "Eh?! Dimana aku? Onii-san siapa? Apa kau ingin menculikku?" Tuduhnya dengan takut sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Sasuke segera menghentikan kereta kudanya. Segera ia balas tatapan dari anak kecil itu. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Usuratonkachi! Kau itu siapa?"

Bocah itu menurunkan tangannya tetapi ia terus waspada dengan orang asing di depannya. "Aku Naruto. Katakan padaku onii-san, kenapa aku di sini? Kau tidak berniat menculikku bukan?"

"Tch! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau di keretaku. Tiba-tiba saja setelah aku kembali, aku melihatmu sudah tertidur pulas di keretaku. Oh ya, aku Sasuke." Pemuda itu mengubah duduknya menghadap bocah yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Oh, begitu ya. Maafkan aku nii-san telah menuduhmu penculik." Bocah bersurai keemasan itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tertawa garing pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Lalu, apa kamu ingat kenapa bisa tidur di keretaku?"

"Ano... soal itu, aku... aku tidak ingat. Hehehe..."

"Tch! Usuratonkachi. Baiklah akan kubawa kau bersamaku."

'KRAK!'

Saat Sasuke akan menjalankan kereta kudanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara retakan dengan sangat keras. Segera ia bergerak ke samping tempatnya duduk lalu melihat ke belakang. Retakan tanah sangat besar mengarah ke kereta nya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengambil kendali kereta kudanya dan melaju dengan kencang.

Di belakangnya, retakan tanah itu runtuh seiring retakan yang mengikuti kereta kuda tersebut. Sasuke panik dan segera mengarahkan kuda-kudanya menukik ke kiri guna menjauh dari retakan yang diikuti runtuhnya tanah.

"Huaaaa... a-apa itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Teriak Naruto panik.

Sasuke meringis khawatir seraya sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melihat keadaan di belakang. "Itu adalah jebakan! Runtuhan dari retakan tanah ini akan menangkap kita!"

"Me-menangkap? Apa artinya itu?" Naruto mencoba berdiri dan menghadap ke belakang.

"Tch! Si-sial! Ini gara-gara aku berhenti dengan kereta yang penuh anggur. Padahal aku hanya berhenti sebentar saja."

'GRUAKK!'

"Hah?!"

Tanah kembali runtuh tepat dimana Sasuke dan keretanya bergerak. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil pisau di pinggangnya lalu memotong talu kekang kereta kudanya agar kuda kuda yang menarik kereta melarikan diri. Mereka berdua yang tak sempat melarikan diri, bersama kareta pun ikut terjatuh bersama runtuhnya tanah.

"Oh tidak! Si-sial..." Rintih Sasuke yang terjatuh dari keretanya karena terguncang saat terperosok tadi.

"A-aduh duh... sakit onii-chan..." Keluh Naruto yang masih berada di atas kereta. Ia mengelus punggungnya yang terbentur keras dengan kayu yang menjadi sandaran duduknya.

Sasuke mencoba berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari tanah. Pemuda itu melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang banyak luka lecet. "Kau pikir aku tidak merasa sakit?"

"Lalu bagaimana onii-chan?" Tanya Naruto setelah melihat ke atas dan ke sekelilingnya. Mereka sepertinya terkepung oleh dinding tanah dan pasti akan sulit untuk dinaiki.

"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke saja." Sasuke mendengus. "Sebentar lagi akan ada perampok yang datang." Ujarnya sambil melihat ke belakang gerobaknya untuk memeriksa anggur anggur yang ia bawa. "Bagus, masih aman."

Naruto turun dari kereta dan menghampiri pemuda emo itu. "Sasuke-kun, aku merasa ada yang akan datang."

"Benarkah kau bisa merasakannya? Mungkinkah―..."

"Hei!" Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka berdua, dan mereka pun segera melihat ke asal suara

"Kurasa kita mendapat tangkapan yang bagus." Seseorang berteriak dari atas. Walaupun tersamarkan oleh sinar matahari, dapat dilihat orang itu sedang menyeringai senang.

 **To Be Continue...**

 **Hai minna-san...**

 **Ini prolog ya, prolog dulu ya...**

 **Hehe... (Naruto : pendek banget sih thor.) Biarin napa siii... Suka suka napa -_-"**

 **Gomenne minna-san, prolog nya kependekan, kan baru awal awal. Ceritanya agak bingungin tolong maap maap yak, udah lama ga bikin fanfic...**

 **Oh ya, saya author baru di fandom Naruto, saya sebenernya udah punya akun ff tapi itu buat aku fandom sebelah jadi saya buat akun baru untuk fandom ini. #curcol #plak**

 **(Sasuke: ga ada yang nanya thor.) Biarin aja napa, cuma pengen ngasih tau aja kok. (Sasuke: ga ada yang pengen tau. PD banget sih, author.) Yampun,**

 **Naru-chan ama Sasu-chan kok jahat gitu ama author... -3- #plak jadi ribut**

 **Yaudah ya reader, dimohon ikut terus cerita saya ya...**

 **Hehe...**

 **Arigatou minna-san ^^~**


End file.
